


Moping

by jjongorable



Series: Everyday Non AU [1]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: I suck at dialogue, Kibum gets all the lines, M/M, Multi, OT5, Poly, Polyamory, They're all just one big loving group who loves jjong but are a bit too busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongorable/pseuds/jjongorable
Summary: Just the one where Jonghyun helps Kibum fetch his phone out the toilet and then feelings ensue and everyone is too busy to deal with them





	Moping

Jonghyun just likes Kibum and yknow he thinks that's a good enough reason to stick his hand into a toilet to retrieve his crush's phone because that's what guys who are a lot in like with their crushes are supposed to do right?

Except the smirk on Kibum's face when Jonghyun hands him back his now dry and sanitized phone seems a bit more telling than that. Seems to have a tinge of "I'm kind of taking advantage of you and your like of me because none of the others would stick their bare hand in a toilet. But, seriously, jjong why didn't you use a glove?" But there's also a little fondness hidden beneath all that and Jonghyun sees it and that's what he latches onto to not feel so sad about the situation. 

And when Kibum refuses to take the phone from Jonghyun and tells him to "just toss it" and "I'll get a new one anyway" Jonghyun only slightly feels the hurt, okay he really feels the huge sting in his chest. But he doesn't throw the phone away, just decides he'll give it to Kibum's manager because he's sure the other will need it to transfer his contacts and whatnot. The phone still works. Hell, it's waterproof! 

But anyway Jonghyun just leaves the bathroom and goes to sulk at Jinki. Who tells him that he doesn't have to do everything Kibum asks him to. "You are the older one you do know that right?" And jinki kinds of pats his arm and gives him a nice smile and Jonghyun almost forgets he is a little upset. 

But when Jinki doesn't allow him to cuddle on the couch while they watch a drama rerun, Jonghyun heads to go find Taemin in his room half dressed. But it's the "I'm about to go out" half-dressed and Jonghyun pouts. Taemin just goes to him and ruffles his hair, pokes his cheeks a little and comments on how squishy they've become. A small "I like it though" added when Jonghyun let's out a baby whine. In between Taemin finally putting on a shirt and him mumbling something about "a date with Jongin" does Jonghyun resign to go searching for his last resort. 

Minho is...well Jonghyun isn't sure What it is that Minho is doing, but if the way his face is all scrunched up in pain is any indication, Jonghyun could guess its very uncomfortable. So he tells him that, while staring at Minho all bent up on the floor in weird angles. "Its called yoga, hyung." To which Jonghyun mocks in a squeaky voice and is rewarded with a swift kick to the shin as Minho unwinds himself from his pretzel formation. "Well that kind of hurt!" And Minho bends down to kiss it better and grins at Jonghyun's blush. "Cute." But now that Minho's done he has to go shower and freshen up before bed and that's gonna to take an hour that Jonghyun doesn't have to wait for comfort. 

And just like that Jonghyun is all out of options to distract him from sulking over Kibum and his dry hands from washing them with burning hot water for over ten minutes, when Kibum comes to find him bundled up in his bed, headphones in, listening to his favorite sad playlist. Kibum wordlessly slips in beside him and pats his head with an awkwardness that really shouldn't be there after ten years of knowing each other. "Stop moping around jjong." To which Jonghyun weakly responds that he isn't actually moping, just being sad. "What's the difference?" Jonghyun shrugs. Kibum laughs, tickles Jonghyun's side a little to get him to loosen up and smile for him too. And Jonghyun does because Kibum is the one he always goes to because the other always makes him happy. "I'm sorry I made you sad." Jinki told me that you think I don't like you anymore? That I just use you?" Jonghyun shrinks back under his comforter when Kibum stares at him too seriously. He might've nodded his head a bit, but its lost in the way Kibum grabs the sides of his face gently, forces Jonghyun to stare him in the eyes, see for himself the honesty and the emotion and the love. "I still like you jjongie. As much as I like Minho, or jinki, or Taemin. And as much as you like all of us." Jonghyun scoffs. "Okay maybe not there yet, but almost." And they exchange the soft smiles of reassurance and content and security as Kibum wraps Jonghyun in his arms and  
Lays them both back down on the bed. 

"So, do you have games on your new phone?"

"Jonghyun you're such a child."


End file.
